1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a mattress, and more particularly for making a top panel and border of a hybrid waterbed mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,567, issued to Crowther on Feb. 12, 1980, there is disclosed a waterbed including a central, rigid frame member attached to a base, and a cap having rigid side walls encompassing the central frame. The water bladder is held within the central frame member and a top cushion on the cap overlies the bladder. In the Crowther construction, padding covers are placed over the top cushion and mattress sides, and are sewn together at the edges and covered with tape in conventional fashion. Another water mattress construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,566, issued to Peterson on Feb. 12, 1980. In the Peterson mattress, coverings on the mattress top and sides are sewn and taped along their edges and the side coverings include a central zipper sewn therein.
A composite waterbed mattress is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,455, issued to Fox et al. on Feb. 5, 1980. The Fox et al. mattress includes a coverlet of cotton or foam padding surrounding the mattress. The waterbed disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,862, issued to LaBianco on Nov. 14, 1977, includes wedge-shaped, pivoted pads at the sides to give lateral support to the water and to receive bed coverings therebetween.